There are numerous situations where a temporary structure is necessary to avoid the weather, or to store a vehicle, motorcycle, or other valuable items. A common problem associated with temporary storage buildings is security and ease of portability. Prior to the present invention there has never been a device which has addressed the problems of portability and security. There are numerous prior art devices which have attempted to overcome these problems. The prior art inventions are as follows:
Hale, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,570,544 which discloses an inflatable structure.
Paige, U.S. Pat. No. 5,566,512 which discloses an inflatable storage chamber.
Davidovici, U.S. Pat. No. 5,309,684 which discloses a multi purpose dry storage system.
Goddard, U.S. Pat. No. 5,305,561 which discloses an inflatable housing structure.
Kemper, U.S. Pat. No. 5,216,850 which discloses a portable garage apparatus.
Randmae, U.S. Pat. No. 4,991,363 which discloses a portable protective inclosure for a vehicle.
Parish, U.S. Pat. No. 4,959,901 which discloses a portable inflatable shelter in methods of erection thereof.
Stokes, U.S. Pat. No. 4,484,420 which discloses a flexible enclosure for protecting materials or things.
Liu, U.S. Pat. No. 4,295,202 which discloses an inflatable tent.
Karr, U.S. Pat. No. 4,271,642 which discloses a tent with inflatable tube erector.
Kwake, U.S. Pat. No. 4,004,380 which discloses a double walled inflatable structures.
Duquette, U.S. Pat. No. 3,256,895 which discloses a tension restrained air supported structure.
Ressell, U.S. Pat. No. 3,120,682 which discloses a collapsible building.
As can be seen from the prior art there has never been an inflatable structure with a sealed compartment therein as the present invention which provides for ease of portability and security. The present invention is inflated by a single air inlet valve which fills numerous seamed baffled support members which are interconnected and further wherein canvas panels extend between the members forming the structure while a heavy duty canvas floor is also interconnected to the support members. Additionally, the device includes a security system which is tripped by variations in air pressure within the sealed compartment or tripped by opening the magnetically secured air tight passage way.